


had to let go free, this love came back to me

by Untoward



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, HIMYM - Freeform, How I Met Your Mother AU, Love, M/M, Smut, alternative universe, fiancee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: Alexander had second thoughts about him getting married to John, but will he be able to get what he wants and not hurt anyone? Unlikely.





	had to let go free, this love came back to me

**Author's Note:**

> List of who the characters are and sexuaities:
> 
> John Laurens (Marshall Eriksen) - Gay  
> Alexander Hamilton (Lily Aldrin) - Bisexual  
> Hercules Mulligan (Ted Mosby) - Pansexual  
> Lafayette (Barney) - Gay  
> Peggy (Robin) - Bisexual 
> 
> Takes place during - "Milk" to "Swarley" 
> 
> Unedited as of now.

"And for the birthday boy," The waitress says cheerily as she places the burger in front of Hercules, who smiles widely at the sight "lasagna, you're favourite."

"Thank you." Hercules says with a smile, winking at the waitress who blushes furiously starts to leave.

"Oh," she says quickly, standing in front of him "Be careful, the plate is very hot." 

"I'll be extra careful, thanks again, Elizabeth."

As she leaves, a smile instilled on her face John opens his mouth ""Do you want to stop flirting with the waitress?" He says with a smirk and Hercules shakes his head.

"C'mon John, it's my birthday -"

Hercules turns around to see Alexander leaning towards the plate curiosity. He looks up at Hercules with big brown eyes that are glassed over, almost begging him to say yes.

Hercules sighs "Go ahead, Alex," he says impatiently "touch it."

Alex smiles widely and barley brushes his fingers on the age of the plate before recoiling in pain "Sweet damn, that's a hot plate." He moves his finger to his mouth, sucking tightly.

John smiles fondly at his fiancé, taking his fingers from his mouth gently and placing soft kisses on his fingertips. Alex smiles at the sight, and places his hand on the table, John placing his hand on top of his.

"Alright, Lafayette," Hercules turns to the other side of the booth, looking at him pointedly "are you going to do this or what?"

"Oh jeez," Peggy says with a smirk, shaking her head "don't do this, Laf."

Lafayette gasps in shock "I have to, it's my birthday present to Herc!" 

John lets out a huff in disbelief "You don't have to, please," he pleads "it's going to be embarrassing, and then we will have to stop coming here which will suck!" John pauses, looking down at his beer and greasy burger before adding "Although it will be quite healthy." 

"Come on, John," Hercules says, sticking out his bottom lip "It's the greatest pick up line of all time!" He turns to Lafayette with a smile "Lafayette?"

Laf lets out a smirk, picking up his red wine and downing it as he hears murmurs of disapproval from everyone around the table. "Happy birthday, Herc." He says, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking towards the bar.

"Woo-hoo!" Hercules says, thrusting his hands in the air. He sits on the side of the booth where Lafayette was just sitting so he can have a better view.

Lafayette walks up to a bald man, a little older than them and Lafayette takes his arm roughly "Um, excuse me, mon cheri, has anyone ever told y-" he cuts himself off, looking up and down at him in shock "oh my god."

"What?" The man ask, an alarmed voice coming out.

"Oh, call an ambulance!" He shouts towards the bar, and Hercules is smiling widely, jumping up and down at his seat. 

The man furrows his eyebrows "What's going on?" He says looking around for answers. Lafayette pulls up a chair and prompts him to sit down.

Elizabeth comes to Lafayette, crouching down to the man "Is he okay?"

"Please, call 911."

Alex smirks and john shakes his head, finding it unbelievable.

"What's wrong?" The man asks as Lafayette crouches down to eye level "What's the matter?"

"Shh, just don't move okay?" He says and looks back to the bar "Just have some water." Elizabeth comes out with a glass over water and Lafayette takes it out of her hands, giving it to the man. "Drink this." He suddenly takes out a light from his pocket and starts to exam the mans eyes.

"You know," Peggy says as she watches the scene with a doubtful look "The more I watch this the less convinced I am that this is 'the greatest pick up line of all time.'"

"Wait for it." Hercules says gently.

Alex sighs heavily and looks at Herc "28, 2 more to the big one, three-oh." Hercules turns to Alex prompting him to go on "Still, another year older, still single, you don't hear you Hercological clock ticking?"

Alex says teasingly, leaning against John shoulder as he lets out a laugh.

"Nope, I've hit snooze button."

Alex nods, nuzzling closer on John's shoulders.

"And here come the paramedics." Peggy says, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, thank god you're here." Lafayette says, standing up to give the paramedics room. 

"What is going on?!" The man says in growing frustration as the paramedics check the man.

"I think there maybe be some internal bleeding, probably some fractures, we got to get him to the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" The man growls.

"You've had a terrible fall."

"No, I haven't!"

"Really? Cause I could have sworn you fell straight out of heaven, mon ange."

The man opens his mouth in shock, not impressed with the situation at all and Lafayette looks around to see everyone looking. He bites his lip and takes a shot.

"Give him your number," he mumbles under his breath he then turns around and gasps "what?"

He does it again, until everyone starts chanting it and he lets out a laugh "Guys you're embarrassing me."

The man shakes his head, but a smile appears on his face "There not going to stop until you give me your number."

"Alright!" The man says and Lafayette smiles, turning his table.

"It worked!" Hercules smiles and Aaron shakes his head in annoyance.

"I cannot believe he gave him his number." John says, Lessing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe he really does have a brain injury." Peggy says and shrugs her shoulders.

John nods his head and looks at Alex who smiles at them.

"I realise why I'm still single," Hercules says, turning towards John and Alex "I'm picky and I'm not going to settle, if I'm going to marry someone they have to be perfect."

"Well, what's perfect?" Alex asks, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, it's not like a have a list -"

"Oh, yes you do -" Peggy says but she's interrupted but Hercules.

"Attractive, college educated, wants two kids a boy and a girl."

"Oh that's not that hard," Alex says with a smile "I know lots of people-"

"I'm not done, likes dogs, rap, is a liberal, into textiles but not so much that they overshadow me and plays the base guitar."

John shakes his head "You're never going to find this person."

"Exactly, so I'm just going to wait for them to come to me, I am done trying to plan the unplannable."

"So what, you think fate can just take care of it?" John says in a judging voice.

"That's the plan."

\--

Hercules comes out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes and letting out a groan. He had too much to drink last night but his head kicked up when he smelt food.

He looked at Alexander who was dressed for work, and he saw him set a plate of something on the table.

"You're up early." Hercules said and Alex turned around, letting of a smile.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get up early before work and make us some pancakes."

"Does John know yet?" Hercules says with a smile and Alex smirks, shaking his head "He's still sound asleep." 

Hercules takes the plate and goes to their room, opening the door swiftly and holding the plate in the doorway.

John emerges a few seconds later, taking the plate out of his hands with a huge smile in his face "Awesome, so awesome." He says and walked up to Alex and cups his face with one hand, rubbing his thumb on Alex's cheek "Best boy ever."

Alex lets out a shy smile, and John places the hand on his waist, pulling him closely.

"Forget about these pancakes, maybe I should cover you in syrup and gobble you up."

John says teasingly and Alex laughs, putting his face on John's chest. 

"Please don't do that." They hear Hercules say from the kitchen and Alex pouts, John places a quick peck on his lips and holds his hand out. Alex takes it and they make their way towards the sofa. 

"Hey, is this milk any good?" Herc asks from the fridge but still takes a sip of the milk and is quick to cough it back up in disgust. 

"Oh yeah," John lets out a laugh as he pours syrup on his pancakes "That totally got me yesterday."

"God John, why did you throw it out?" Hercules says as he places the milk back in the fridge. 

"I'm going shopping after work, I'll pick up some milk." Alex says sweetly from the sofa.

John takes a bite of the pancakes and throws his head back, sighing in delight "Theses are so good." He says to Alex who lets out a smile but that quickly changes when he sees John's smile go away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Alex says quickly, placing a hand on his thigh and rubbing soothingly.

"This is the best part of my day." 

Alex smile falls, he knew how much John hated his job. One of the main reasons he fell in love with John was his passion for the environment, for sea creatures for the sea. That's why he spent the past 3 years going to one of the best law schools in the country. To be an environmental lawyer. 

However, he insisted on taking the job Lafayette offered him as a lawyer for a corporation for some extra wedding money and that's it. John said it was fine, but Alex can tell it pains him to go into work ever day. Those are the people he wants to fight against.

\--

"Hey, Lafayette, I have a few questions about filling out the requisition forms." John said as he walked into Lafayette's office.

He looked towards the window to find Lafayette with a pair of binoculars, and him clicking his fingers in the air to get John's attention. 

"There's a second pair of binoculars on my desk." He says without moving his head.

"I don't have time to be creepy, dude, I have a lot of work to do." John says, pointing towards the files in his hands.

"Just take a look, will you." Lafayette says in frustration and John sighs, putting the files on the desk and taking the binoculars, making his way towards the window.

"Corner office, top floor." Lafayette points and John looks in that direction. "Check out that guy, his name is George King, he works over at Britannia, and every morning he orders a sandwich from the deli downstairs."

John looks as the guy takes a bite out of a sandwich "So?"

Lafayette rolls his eyes "So guess what I did to that sandwich - in fact, I have a picture." He walks towards his laptop on the desk and brings up the picture and John's eyes widen and mouth falls open at the sight.

"Oh, sweet lord." John says and shakes his head.

Lafayette lets out a hearty laugh "And now I'm going to email him that picture."

He carries on laughing and walks back to the window, placing the binoculars on his face. John looks at Laf with wide eyes and places the binoculars on his face.

He sees George eating his sandwich but then he clicks open the email, and he freezes up, spitting it out in disgust. He turns to face them and John is quick to get on the floor by Lafayette stands there with a huge smile on his face and salutes.

"That is sick!" John says loudly "Why would you do that?"

"Who knows," Lafayette says with a shrug "This feud goes way back I can't remember who took the first move."

John shakes his head "You?"

Lafayette turns to face him, pauses the nods "Totally."

John sighs "Well, no that we're done out that, if you could help me fill out these forms that would be great."

Lafayette recoils and furrows his eyebrows.

"What?" John asks, placing his hand on his head.

"King is going to retaliate within the next four hours that had always been his pattern, this is war Lauren! I need you to clear you schedule, call Alex and tell him you'll be home late."

"This is so stupid."

"Stupid?" Lafayette asks "C'mon, man, I didn't hire you to work here for your lawyer skills I recruited you to be my executive mischief consultant." He says with a smile.

"This is a job for me, Lafayette, it's to make some extra money for my wedding and that's it." He says in a harsh tone "Now I'm sorry but I have work to do."

John thrusts the forms towards Lafayette who ignores him, typing away on the laptop. He reaches towards the phone and presses a button "Adrienne can you come in here, please?"

Adrienne walks in briskly and Lafayette looks up at her "Would you please inform Mr. Laurens I'm no longer speaking to him."

John rolls his eyes in annoyance and turns towards the door but Adrienne is quick to speak up, in an annoyed tone "Mr. Laurens, Mr. Lafayette is no longer -"

"I got it, thank you Adrienne."

\--

Hercules takes his keys from the side table and is about to leave the apartment when the phone rings. He turns towards it and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello," the person on the other says "May I speak to a Mr. Hercules Mulligan."

"Speaking."

"Mr. Mulligan!" The person says in delight "Its Angelica Schuyler from love solutions, you signed up for our services 6 months ago." 

"Uh, yeah," he says with a chuckle "You guys never found me a match."

"Well, yeah," she says knowingly "but that's why I'm calling, we've found him sir, we found your soulmate."

\--

"I don't understand." Hercules says as he enters the same office he did 6 months ago "What happened to Maria Reynolds? Doesn't she run this place."

"Well, my firm brought out the company a few months ago, even though we're a clothing company but the geniuses at corporate wanted to be more diverse so here I am."

Hercules nods "So I'm in good hands, you found me a match?"

Angelica nods, taking the file and giving it to Hercules "There he is, your soulmate, that would be $500."

"No way, the last time I did this the girl turned out to be engaged." He said and shook his head.

"He's not engaged, he's your soulmate now please read ten file." Angelica says reassuringly.

Hercules took the file and read it, and the more he did the more he realised how perfect this person was. He liked rap, he played base, he like dogs, he liked clothes, he loved lasagne and he wanted two kids; a boy and a girl.

"Okay," Hercules tells with a smile "set it up."

\--

"You wanted to see me so I guess that means we're talking again." John says as he walks into the office.

Lafayette is sitting on the chair and he smiles, raising a cup of coffee to John's face "This taste funny, I think it's decaf, can you try it?"

John huffs but takes the coffee anyway, sipping the coffee and giving it back "It taste normal to me."

"That's what I thought too," he nods but turns his laptop "but then K got this email from King-"

"Oh god!" John shouts as the picture appears on the screen, gagging at the sight.

Lafayette nods "He got me as well." He takes the binoculars and goes to the window.

John than his hands through his curly hair in frustration "Then why did you have me drink it?"

"Because now, you're in."

John lets out a sigh to calm himself down "Okay, don't think I'm over looking the obvious fact that I should just be mad at you, but consecutive mischief consulate John Laurens is reporting for duty."

Lafayette nods encouragingly "Lets make that bastard pay." 

There was a pause and the John says "Do you think we should brush our teeth first?"

"That's probably a good idea."

\--

Hercules waits at the bar with a beer, looking towards the door to see if his blind date had arrived. He was nervous but excited and he couldn't help but think that things were looking up.

Then all of a sudden his phone rings and he picks it up when he sees Alex's name "Alex?" He asks in confusion.

"Hey, Herc," he says nervously "Are you busy?"

"Um, yes." He says.

"Oh right," Alex says and nods his head to himself "Soulmate, I forgot - listen can you like, super quickly, take a cab out to duchess county and change a flat on John's fiero?" He says breathlessly.

"What?" Hercules says in shock "No - can't you just call John?"

Alex's eyes widen at the notion "John can't know about this, look Hercules, it's dark I don't know how to change a tire and I've stumbled into the beginning of a very scary horror movie here - please hurry."

"I can't," Hercules says apologetically "I'm waiting for -"

"Oh my god," Alex says quickly "Is that a drifter with a hook for a hand?" Alex lets out a fake gasp "No drifter, no!"

Hercules rolls his eyes "C'mon, Alex."

"But you see my point." Alexander tries to reason.

"Alrighty stay there," he says, realising he came a bit early for his date "I'll be right there."

\--

Hercules got out the cab after paying $90 to find Alexander stuck on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere in John's fiero.

"Oh thank god," Alex says as he gets out, making his way to Hercules "I am so sorry about this, Herc did you get a hold of your date?"

"Yes." He says with a nod.

"Was he okay about pushing it back?" 

"Yes, because he's perfect - so what am I doing here?"

Hercules looks at Alexander pointedly.

"You can never tell John." He shakes his head.

"I won't -"

"Swear!" Alex all but shouts "Swear on you future boy and girl."

"I swear on Luke and Leia."

Alex nods, sighing deeply "About a month ago I stared getting insomnia, marrying John had been all I wanted for a very long time but now that it was really happening it seemed really huge and scary."

"Did you talk to John about it?" Hercules asks gently. 

Alex shakes his head "He wouldn't have understood, he's not exactly nervous about tying the knot - so I spent my nights reading and writing," Alex says with a small smile "setting the high score on super bomber man."

"That's you?" Hercules says with wide eyes "Awesome!"

"I know!" Alex says proudly "I just got in the zone and - not the point of the story."

Hercules nods, prompting him to continue. 

"And the I started thinking about Elizabeth and how she went to France to follow her dream and I found this creative writing fellowship."

Hercules turns to Alex fully with raised eyebrows "Let me guess, it's somewhere far away?"

Alex looks at him, the down at his feet "San Francisco," Hercules lets out a heavy sigh "but it's not like I'm going to do it!" He say quickly "The dates conflict with the wedding."

Alex's eyes turn a little glassy as Hercules looks at him in shock "But, I love writing and I've always wondered if I'm any good - this was a way to find out."

"And the interview is tonight."

Alex nods "In new haven."

There was a pause, and Hercules took some time to think about the situation before coming up with a conclusion that made him feel uneasy "You don't want to get married." 

Alex looks at him in disbelief and gets up "Of course I want to get married - it's not like I was ever going to do it! I just - I just really wanted to see if I could get this." His voice was starting to turn raspy and even though Hercules was sure he was about to cry he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Alex, we live in the centre of art and culture in America, I'm sure you could have found a program here that was just as selective but you choose one in a city 3,000 miles away and you didn't tell John - I think that's pretty clear what that means."

Alexander looks down at his finger, fiddling the engagement ring and his sight goes blurry "Okay, I was - I was having second thoughts."

Hercules sighs and puts his hands in the air "Oh my god -"

"But I'm not anymore - I mean this flat tire was a sign, I'm not suppose to go this," Alex gasps trying to catch his breath "I'm suppose to go home and - and be with John." Alex lets out a chuckle as tears fall from his eyes "You must think I'm so stupid."

"Hey, I don't think you're stupid."

"I love John -"

"I know you do," he say comfortingly "Come here." He pulls him into a tight hug. Hercules pulls Alex at arms length and looks at him softly "Marriage is a big deal, you're allowed to freak out."

"But why am I the only one? How come John isn't doing anything crazy?"

\--

John finished writing on the white board and looks at Lafayette "Now all we need is 100 white mice and one large shipping box."

\--

Hercules finishes putting the new tire on, putting the equipment back into the trunk of the car and closing it "All done."

Alex stands there, looking into space for a few moments before turning to Hercules "Herc, lets go to new haven."

Hercules lets out a sigh "Alex, don't do this to yourself."

"I just need to know if I can get in!" He says quickly "If I don't this interview and get into the program then I'll know! And I can forget all about it and get married - c'mon it's an adventure." 

"No!" Hercules shakes his head as Alex makes his way to the passenger seat "It's not an adventure it's a mistake."

"Okay, yes!" Alex says quickly "It's a mistake, I know it's a mistake but there are certain things in life where you know it's a mistake but you don't really know it's a mistake until you make the mistake and look back and say 'yes that was a mistake' so really the bigger mistake would be to no tmake the mistake because then you'll spend your whole life wondering if it was a mistake or not and damnit, I've made no mistakes. I've done all of this, my life, my relationship, my career mistake free - does any of this make sense to you?" Alex takes a deep breath and looks at Hercules bewildered face for an answer. 

He shrugs quickly "I don't know, you said 'mistake' a lot." 

Alex rolls his eyes and gets into the car.

"Alex, don't do this!" Hercules tries to reason but Alex puts his head out of the window to speak to him.

"Herc, I'm getting married in two months and I'm freaking out but you're my best friend so you just have to forgive me for this." He says and turns the engine on.

"Forgive you for what?" He ask curiously and Alex starts to drive away "Alex, Alex!"

Hercules gets out his phone and dials Alex's number "Hey Alex, it's Hercules the guy you just left stranded on the side of the road just wanted to say good luck with the interview, remember to pick up some milk oh and when I get home I'm going to kill you, I also texted you the same thing."

He hung up the phone and was quick to call Lafayette.

"Hello, I need you to do me a favour." Hercules says quickly and Lafayette smiles slightly.

"Anything, mon ami."

"I need you to come to duchess county and pick me up."

"No."

Hercules sighs in frustration "It's kind of an emergency."

"What are you doing in duchess county anyway?" Lafayette asks with raised eyebrows.

"Apple picking!" Hercules says in annoyance. "Can you just get up here?"

"I wish I could help mon ami, but I'm stuck here at work," he loos over at John who is transferring white mice into a shipping box "We're kinda swamped."

"Is that Hercules?" John asks curiously and Lafayette nods.

"Yeah, he's stuck in duchess county." Lafayette puts the phone to John's ears.

"Don't you have a big date tonight?" John asked and Hercules clamped up.

"John, um, y-yeah," he stutters out "Yeah I do."

"Then what the hell are you doing in duchess county?"

Hercules bites his lip "Can't a brother go apple picking without getting the third degree? Damn." 

John lets out s chuckle "Okay, hold on I'm coming to get you."

"No!"

"No that's okay, I can just take the fiero." 

"No, no, no!" Herc says quickly "Just forget it, I was just joking," he says and slaps his face "it's a little prank, I'm not in duchess country."

"So that's the prank, that you're not in duchess county?"

"Yep," he says popping the 'p' "Gotcha, classic - gotta go." He hangs up and stomps his feet on the floor and hitting his head.

\--

"Hey, check it out," Lafayette says and holds a mice up in his palm "This one actually looks like King." 

John scrunched up his nose and lets out a laugh. There's a knock on the door and Adrienne is there.

"I'm taking off for the night." She says and John and Lafayette smile at her.

"Have a good night Adrienne, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," she says out pauses before she leaves "You guys are gonna punch some holes in that box, right?"

Lafayette raises his eyebrows "Of course we are."

She nods and leaves, Lafayette turns to face John who is still putting mice in the box "Where you gonna think of that?"

"Nope." He says quickly.

"That would have been bad "

"Horrible."

\--

A van drove down the highway and Hercules smiled, thankful someone came to his rescue. 

Hercules come to the rolled down windows to find Peggy in a hat and she smiles down at him "Need a ride, cowboy?" 

"Sorry," Hercules says with a smile "My mum told me not to get into vans with strangers.

"Aw, that to bad," Peggy says with spout, "I have candy."

"Candy!" Hercules says with delight and jumps into the van. 

As they drive down the street on the way back to the city, Peggy pipes up "So, you're not going to tell me why you're by the side of the highway in duchess county?"

"Nope," Hercules says shaking his head "Sworn to secrecy."

Peggy huffs "C'mon."

"I like your hat." Hercules says trying to change the subject.

"Right, this is embarrassing but I got highlights."

"Oh, for the waiting room at the dental practise?" Hercules says teasingly and Peggy looks at him pointedly "You see, highlights is a children's magazine-"

"Yeah, I got it." Peggy says with fake anger "I thought it would cool, of course my hairdresser took me wanting highlights to actually mean I want to look like a tiger." 

"Oh my god," Hercules says with a huge smile on his face "You have to let me see!"

Peggy touches her hat "No way."

"Oh come, I bet it doesn't even look that bad, I bet it looks gree-at." He says, imitating Tony the Tiger. 

"Changing the subject," she says quickly "big date tonight - how does he rate on the Mulligan checklist?"

Hercules nods "Pretty remarkable actually, he's 28 like me," he pauses to take a breath "wow, 28." He smile and so does Peggy "college educated, check, plays base check, favourite album is notorious check -"

"So overrated,"

Hercules opens his moot but closes it quickly, not wanting to get into a debate now "You know it's very rude to where hats in doors, just saying."

"Well, we're not in doors we're in a van."

"Vans have doors, take of your hat."

"Never," she shakes her head "what else?"

"He loves lasagna."

Peggy fake gags "Barf."

"I'm starting to sense a pattern here."

"What else?"

"Oh lets see what else - I know!" He looks toward her teasingly "He doesn't look like a tiger, check."

"Hey!" She was in a squeaky voice "And he's looking to get married and have kids?"

"Check and check, two kids a boy and girl."

"Wow," she says and lets out a sigh "you know I've been thinking about this, I think I want zero kids."

"Really? You don't want kids?"

"You know Herc, not everyone is as much of a woman as you."

\--

They pull up to the bar and Peggy looks at her watch "Hey, look at that it's 8:56, you're early."

"Hey," he says gently "thanks for picking me up."

"Well," she says and smiles "good luck on your date - I hope he's everything you're looking for."

"Thanks." He looks out the window and lets out a sigh.

"Alright," Peggy says with a smile "I can tell you've ha a rough night, I want you to go in there with a smile on your face so here's what I'm going to do -"

"You'll let me see your hair?"

Peggy raises her eyebrows "Well I was going to show you my breasts but sure the hair works too."

Hercules lets out a genuine laugh and Peggy slowly takes her hat off, putting her hair forward.

Hercules lets out a small laugh and looks at her with a smile "You just made my night."

Peggy smiles back "Go."

Hercules gets out the van and steps towards the bar. He looks back to see Peggy driving away and he can't help but think about all the times he was so close to having her be his. And he stands there and thinks, if he really wanted anyone else and if he was having a wedding, who would he want to be standing next to him? 

He made his decision in that moment.

\--

He walks in to find Alex sitting next to John on the sofa, holding his hand tightly and listening with a big smile on his face about John's story.

"And tomorrow morning, Lafayette is going to send out the package and King is going to be knee deep in angry white mice." John lets out a laugh and Alex smiles at John's antics but he wouldn't have it any other way.

John turns when he hears the door shut to see Hercules standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey dude." John says says with a smile.

"Hey guys." Hercules says to them looks over at Alex.

"Hey." Alex says nervously.

"So, Alex," Hercules says and bites his lip "did you, um, get the milk?"

Alex nods his head slowly "Yeah, yeah I um, I got the milk."

Hercules nods slowly "Are you, are you going I drink the milk?"

Alex looks towards John, who looks at him with in a confused state but when he sees John's small smile and beautiful freckled cheeks, he leans down and places his head on John's chest. He snuggles in closes and wraps his arms tightly around John. John slowly puts his hand around Alex and strokes his hair gently, Alex sighs at the feel.

"No," he says to Hercules "No I'm not going to drink the milk." 

"Look, guys," John says slowly "I know milk is important, it has vitamin a, vitamin d," Alex lets out a small laugh at John "It's a great way to start the morning but Hercules just had a huge date, how did it go?"

Hercules shakes his head "It didn't go."

John's smile falls "What, why not?"

Hercules shrugs "I changed my mind, I don't want to meet her."

"Why? She sounds perfect."

"I don't want perfect, I want Peggy."

"Oh god, not this again, Herc it's a mistake!"

"Maybe," Hercules nods "but it's a mistake I have to make." He looks over at Alex who is still holding onto John tightly and smiles, Alex smiles back at him


End file.
